Mari Kita Rayakan
by VreyaScarletta
Summary: "Mari kita rayakan hari yang membuat kita bisa bersama hingga hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya..." Dedicated for #AnniversaryFFA


22 Juli 20XX

Gelap. Adalah satu kata yang terlintas dalam pikirannya kala pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu tersadar dari tidurnya.

Terkejut, adalah reaksi pertamanya ketika beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan kegelapan itu tak kunjung berganti menjadi cahaya. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian dirinya tersadar.

_'Aah, kali ini dia menutup mataku dengan kain juga ya,'_ batinnya kala menyadari sebuah kain hitam yang terikat di kepalanya.

Tak hanya itu. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Sawamura Eijun ini juga menyadari kain lain yang membekap mulutnya dan juga tali-tali yang mengikat kuat tubuh, kaki serta tangannya pada sebuah bangku berbahan dasar kayu.

Sadarlah ia, bahwa 'orang itu' tengah menyekapnya. Lagi.

_'Lagi-lagi seperti ini,'_ batin Sawamura. Setiap kali 'orang itu' pergi ketika dirinya tertidur, ia pasti akan terbangun dalam keadaan terikat seperti ini. Bahkan kali ini 'dia' menutupi matanya dengan kain juga.

Padahal Sawamura sudah bilang bahwa ia takkan kabur ketika 'orang itu' pergi--atau lebih tepatnya ia tak bisa kabur mengingat hal mengerikan pernah terjadi akibat dari aksi kaburnya dulu--, tapi sepertinya 'orang itu' tak mendengarkannya. Bahkan 'dia' sampai membekap mulut dan matanya juga.

Sawamura mendenguskan napas berat. Entah sampai berapa lama lagi ia harus menjalani hidup dalam keadaan terkekang seperti ini. Ia bahkan sudah tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dirinya menginjakkan kaki ke dunia luar. Ah, beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin ya, saat dirinya mendapat kesempatan kabur waktu itu. Ia sendiri tak tahu pasti. Hidup dalam keadaan terkekang membuatnya tak tahu menahu akan berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu sejak pertama kali 'orang itu' menyekapnya di sini.

Ah, ya... hari itu.

Bibir yang tampak penuh itu perlahan mengukir senyum penuh kepahitan dari balik kain yang membekapnya. Dalam pikirannya berputar ingatan akan hari itu. Hari yang menjadi awal dari kehidupan mengerikannya saat ini.

Hari itu. Sehari sebelum dirinya dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah yang telah membesarkan namanya di Tanah Koshien sebagai seorang Ace yang membimbing timnya menuju kemenangan. Ia berada di tengah lapangan. Bersama ban yang selalu setia menemaninya untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Kemudian 'orang itu' datang menghampirinya.

Yeah, 'orang itu'. Menghampirinya dengan senyum lembut yang menghiasi wajah. Berdiri disampingnya sembari menatap lurus langit yang kebetulan sedang cerah sehingga bintang-bintang mampu menampakan cahayanya. Sawamura sendiri tersenyum akan kehadiran 'orang itu'. Meski sejujurnya tak ia sangka juga kehadirannya mengingat malam sudah terlalu larut.

Kemudian 'orang itu' mulai berbicara. Hampir seluruh pembicaraannya merupakan kilas balik akan masa lalu keduanya selama di Seido. Tentang bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka, masa-masa ketika mereka melalui segala macam hal bersama. Dari mulai latihan, pertandingan-pertandingan yang mereka lalui, dan banyak hal lainnya. Tak jarang Sawamura menimpalinya dengan berbagai macam reaksi. Sebagian besar reaksinya adalah teriakan-teriakan disertai wajah yang memerah akan malu. Well, tak heran mengingat hari-hari yang dilaluinya selama di Seido selalu dipenuhi dengan berbagai aksi konyolnya yang memalukan.

Kemudian entah bagaimana topik pembicaraannya mulai berubah. Mulanya mereka tentu membicarakan soal tim dan juga baseball, tapi perlahan 'orang itu' mulai membicarakan tentang Sawamura seorang. Tentang Sawamura yang di matanya tampak sangat dekat dengan seseorang di dalam tim. Perasaan Sawamura mulai tidak enak ketika 'dia' mulai membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan orang itu. Instingnya seolah mengatakan untuk segera menghentikan pembicaraan itu kala netra keemasannya menangkap gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan orang itu. Tetapi kala dirinya berusaha menginterupsi, 'orang itu' menoleh padanya sembari menatap Sawamura dengan tatapan tak terduga.

Tatapan itu, tampak kosong namun entah kenapa berhasil membuat Sawamura bergidik. Matanya menatap tajam netra keemasan Sawamura. Kemudian, 'dia' tersenyum janggal dan bertanya, "Hei, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu?"

Sawamura meneguk ludah, kemudian menjawab dengan gugup bahwa tak ada hubungan apapun antara dirinya dan orang itu. Memang keduanya tampak begitu dekat hingga orang-orang pasti mengira ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tetapi bagi Sawamura orang itu hanyalah rekan setim, tak ada hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

Dan pada saat itu, Sawamura sadar ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan besar dengan mengatakan hal itu.

Yeah, seharusnya ia tak berkata begitu. Seharusnya Sawamura berbohong saja.

Karena yang terjadi setelahnya, 'orang itu' berjalan mendekatinya hingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya. Merengkuh wajah Sawamura dengan sebelah tangannya sembari berbisik tepat di telinganya,

"Hmm... baguslah kalau begitu. Aku jadi tak perlu buang-buang waktu untuk menyingkirkannya,"

Dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap.

Yeah gelap. Lalu ketika dirinya tersadar, ia sudah dalam keadaan terikat seperti saat ini di sebuah kamar dengan 'orang itu' yang menatapnya penuh nafsu sembari menyeringai keji. Sebuah seringaian yang belum pernah Sawamura lihat dari 'orang itu'.

Dan setelah itu... Sejujurnya Sawamura tak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Mengingat segala perlakuan yang didapatnya dari orang itu selama dirinya disekap di kamar ini. Baik raga, jiwa, perasaan dan harga dirinya pun telah hancur akibat dari semua yang dilakukan 'orang itu' padanya.

Sejujurnya Sawamura sendiri tak bisa menyangka, sosok yang selama ini begitu dekat dan selalu mendukungnya bisa melakukan hal seperti ini. Atau mungkin Sawamura hanya tak sadar. Sebab selama disekap, 'orang itu' tak henti-hentinya membicarakan betapa terobsesinya 'dia' pada Sawamura dan juga kebenciannya yang begitu kuat ketika melihat Sawamura dekat dengan orang selain dirinya.

Yeah, Sawamura mungkin hanya tak sadar bahwa selama ini 'orang itu' selalu memendam perasaan yang tak pernah tersampaikan padanya hingga perasaan itu perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah obsesi.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak Sawamura terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan dirinya masih tetap berada dalam posisi terikat seperti saat ketika dirinya terbangun tadi. Dihiraukannya suara keroncongan yang berasal dari perutnya. Well, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dalam keadaan seperti ini sembari menahan lapar.

Kemudian samar-samar telinganya menangkap suara seperti pintu dibuka. Sepertinya 'orang itu' baru saja pulang. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar tempatnya berada. Lalu kemudian pintu kamar tempatnya terbuka dan terdengar suara seperti sakelar lampu dinyalakan.

"_Tadaima_," Sawamura langsung menengadah kala mendengar suara itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun," ujarnya sembari berjalan mendekati Sawamura.

"Hmm... sepertinya kau sudah menjadi anak baik selama aku tidak ada ya," lanjutnya sembari mengusap-usap surai _brunnette_ itu kemudian perlahan ia melepas ikatan Sawamura.

"Hei, apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku selama seharian ini?"

Sawamura tak merespon.

'Orang itu' tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya meskipun tak ada respon dari Sawamura sembari melepas tali yang mengekang si pemuda _brunette_.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini adalah satu hari sebelum upacara kelulusan adik kelas kita. Karena itu, mereka mengajak senior dan kita semua berkumpul bersama di asrama untuk reuni sekaligus merayakan kelulusan mereka. Ah, tentu saja kau tidak ada di sana. Kanemaru juga tidak ada. Tentu kau tahu alasannya bukan? Haha."

Sawamura menggertakkan giginya kala mendengar nama Kanemaru keluar dari mulut 'orang itu'. Kentara sekali bahwa 'dia' menyebutkan nama itu dengan penuh kebencian.

"Dan kau tahu? Lucu sekali rasanya melihat semua orang tampak begitu murung ketika seseorang tanpa sengaja bicara tentangmu. Apalagi senior 'kesayangan'mu itu. Haah, dia bahkan tak mampu menyembunyikan kesedihan yang begitu kentara di wajahnya. Padahal selama masih aktif di tim dulu dia selalu tampak sok kuat. Lucu sekali bukan?"

"Dan jangan lupakan juniormu yang satu itu. Dia bahkan tak jauh berbeda seniormu. Hanya saja... entah kenapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan tajam. Seniormu juga begitu. Seolah-olah...

...**Mereka tahu apa yang kulakukan.**"

Sawamura terkesiap kala mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan dengan suara rendah dan berat seperti hari itu. Seketika ia kalut bukan main.

_'Jangan lagi, jangan lagi sampai terjadi hal seperti itu lagi,'_ batinnya.

Menyadari gelagat Sawamura yang aneh membuat 'orang itu' secara tak sadar mengulas sebuah seringaian di wajahnya. Tepat ketika semua tali berhasil disingkirkan dari setiap jengkal tubuh Sawamura 'orang itu' berjongkok dihadapannya sembari membelai wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau tahu, setelah reuni itu selesai salah satu di antara mereka mengikuti dan menghampiriku ketika aku sudah hampir sampai ke tempat ini," bisiknya di telinga Sawamura sembari melepaskan kain yang membekap mulutnya.

"Dia bilang, _'Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Katakan padaku, di mana dia.'_"

Sawamura menegang.

"Tentu saja aku tak mungkin mengatakan keberadaanmu padanya bukan? Tapi aku juga tak mungkin membiarkannya begitu saja setelah mengetahui semuanya,"

"Karena itu..." 'dia' melepaskan kain hitam yang menutupi mata Sawamura.

"**Aku harus menyingkirkannya**."

Kegelapan yang sedari tadi menemaninya menghilang. Berganti dengan cahaya dari lampu yang membuatnya refleks menyipitkan mata. Tetapi kemudian netra keemasannya mulai beradaptasi dengan cahaya tersebut.

Dan dihadapannya kini. Ia bisa melihat sosok dari orang yang telah menyekapnya selama ini. Orang itu tersenyum. Netra merah mudanya menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan memuja. Sementara tangannya tak henti membelai wajah pucat Sawamura. Surai merah mudanya menyentuh bahu itu entah bagaimana tampak begitu berantakan. Seperti habis dijambak seseorang. Tetapi, bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama Sawamura.

Rambut merah muda itu, ternodai oleh warna merah yang pekat. Begitupun dengan wajah manisnya yang ternodai oleh warna merah itu. Dan yang lebih parah lagi di pakaian dan juga tangannya. Sawamura bisa melihat betapa pekatnya warna merah yang menyebar begitu merata pada pakaian orang dihadapannya ini.

Dia datang, dalam keadaan bersimbah darah. Seperti waktu itu.

Bibir penuh Sawamura perlahan bergerak.

"Haru..cchi..." panggilnya pada orang itu.

"Kau...membunuh siapa lagi..." Tanyanya lirih. Begitu pelan hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Netra keemasannya semakin meredup, tatapannya begitu kosong menatap pemuda yang dipanggilnya 'Harucchi' itu.

Pemuda itu tersenyum miring, kemudian ia letakkan telunjuknya yang bersimbah darah tepat di bibirnya seraya berkata, "Itu rahasia."

Sawamura serasa hancur pada saat itu juga. Sekali lagi. Sekali lagi karena dirinya seseorang terbunuh. Entah itu sang senior yang selama ini menjadi partnernya hingga menjadi duo tak terkalahkan di Koshien ataukah sang junior yang menjadi pengganti seniornya itu. Yang manapun jelas berhasil membuat Sawamura hancur hingga ke titik terendah. Sedih, marah, takut, benci, syok, dan segala macam emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya bercampur aduk menjadi satu hingga pikirannya saat ini begitu kacau balau.

"Ah benar juga! Aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu tadi," ujarnya tanpa sedikitpun memikirkan keadaan Sawamura yang tampak hancur saat ini akibat ulahnya.

Dengan gesit tangannya yang bersimbah darah itu mengambil kantong plastik berisi sebuah kotak. Dibukanya kotak itu yang rupanya berisi _Strawberry Cheesecake_. Di atasnya berisi sebuah tulisan,

"**Happy First Anniversary**"

Sawamura terpegun melihatnya. Sementara Haruichi membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Kau ingat bukan hari di mana aku membawamu ke tempat ini? Dan hari ini tepat satu tahun setelah hari itu,"

_'Ah begitu rupanya... sudah satu tahun berlalu sejak hari itu,'_

Haruichi tersenyum begitu manis. Semburat merah tampak menghiasi pipinya.

"Hari itu, aku benar-benar senang ketika kau bilang tak punya hubungan apapun dengan Miyuki-_senpai_,"

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku benar-benar frustrasi setiap melihatmu bersama Miyuki-_senpai_. Sedari dulu, aku hanya bisa menatap kalian sembari berangan-angan suatu saat aku bisa mendaratkan pemukul _baseball_ku ke kepala bajingan itu dan menghancurkan wajahnya lalu membawamu lepas dari cengkeramannya,"

"Tapi tentu aku tak mungkin melakukan hal itu bukan? Setidaknya, hari itu masih belum saatnya. Dia masih dibutuhkan tim dan kau membutuhkannya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi jika bukan karenanya kau takkan mampu bersinar seperti di Koshien saat itu. Karena itu kupendam segalanya dan bersikap sebagai selayaknya teman demimu. Demi melihat Eijun-_kun_ yang kucintai bersinar di atas mound itu,"

"Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tak bisa memendam semua itu terlalu lama. Apalagi setelah melihat bajingan itu memelukmu di mound ketika kemenangan atas Seido di Koshien pada musim panas 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku kalut. Takut akan kemungkinan kau memiliki hubungan dengan bajingan itu,"

"Belum lagi dengan bocah tengil satu itu. Aah... Okumura Koushuu. Padahal kupikir setelah bajingan itu lulus aku punya kesempatan, tapi ternyata... hah! Kenapa para catcher sialan ini selalu saja menghalangiku! Apalagi si bajingan itu rupanya masih sempat-sempatnya mampir dan mendekatimu!"

Haruichi menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Sawamura dan kembali membelai wajah pucatnya yang tampak kacau itu.

"Haah... aku benar-benar frustrasi dan kalut saat itu. Karena itu kuputuskan untuk menghampirimu sehari sebelum kelulusan kita dan bertanya tentang hubunganmu dengan bajingan itu. Dan ternyata..." Haruichi tersenyum lebar, "kau tentu takkan tahu betapa bahagianya aku mendengar perkataanmu hari itu, Eijun-_kun_,"

"Karena itu, mari kita rayakan hari yang membahagiakan itu,"

Netra merah muda itu tak henti-hentinya menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan memuja, begitupun dengan senyuman lebar yang terus menghiasi wajahnya. Tetapi sepersekian detik kemudian pandangannya sedikit meredup.

"Ah tapi, sebuah perayaan tidak cukup jika hanya sekedar potong kue saja," ujarnya sembari meletakan kue tersebut ke lantai.

Kemudian tatapannya beralih pada Sawamura. Ia tersenyum miring sembari merengkuh wajah Sawamura. Perlahan ia dekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu seraya berbisik,

"Kau tentu mengerti maksudku bukan, Eijun-_kun_?"

Perlahan tangan kirinya turun untuk melepas beberapa kancing baju pemuda itu. Sementara tangan kanannya masih setia merengkuh wajah itu.

Sawamura, tampak pasrah ketika tangan kiri Haruichi mulai bergerak nakal di tubuhnya. Ia sudah tahu, akan jadi seperti ini juga pada akhirnya. Sama seperti hari-hari lainnya. Ingin memberontak pun tak ada artinya. Ia sudah terlanjur hancur. Tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Yang ada hanya kehancuran dan putus asa.

"Eijun-_kun_..." panggil Haruichi. Jempolnya mengusap lembut bibir penuh Sawamura.

"Mari kita rayakan hari yang membuat kita bisa bersama hingga hari ini, esok dan seterusnya..."

Tepat setelah kata-kata itu diucapkannya, Sawamura bisa merasakan pemuda yang telah sepenuhnya mengambil alih dirinya itu melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

"**_Happy Anniversary_**, Eijun-_kun_."

**おわり**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Ya hallo minna ヾ（）**

**Kali ini Vreya datang membawa cerita yang, umm... ya begitulah, lagi-lagi tragedi wkwk**

**Dan pair kali ini... umm, HaruSawa ya ini? Harusnya sih**

**Well cerita kali ini didedikasikan untuk Anniversary FFA!!! Yeah (*ω*)**

**/tapi telat sih wkwk**

**Ga kerasa dah setahun di FFA wkwk**

**Ada banyak hal yang terjadi ya, dan kalau aja ku ga masuk FFA mungkin ku ga akan pernah kenal fandom DnA, MiSawa, dan juga Kazuya-san ٩(ε )۶**

**Well arigathanks FFA, berkatmu kutemukan cinta sejatiku, Kazuya-san (*ω*) /plak #bucin**

**Well sekian dari Vreya, sampai jumpa lagi di ff selanjutnya~ **


End file.
